


BBS Smuts/Lemons

by xX_KuroOkami_Xx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS Smuts/Lemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_KuroOkami_Xx/pseuds/xX_KuroOkami_Xx
Summary: Many different BBS ships, ranging from the familiar H2OVanoss to the unfamiliar and rarer BasicallyIDoMini, please enjoy this SUPER SMUTTY book brought to you by xTheDarkWolfx, or KuroOkami.Each chapter should feel like a unique experience when reading it as extra care and effort is put into each one.WARNINGS: This book will contain subjects such as Rape, Abuse, Potential Torcher, and other triggering elements that people might be sensitive to. If you find yourself having a panic attack or are generally uncomfortable, please refer to a fluffy cat video with rainbows and happiness and please skip the chapter that hurt you.Without further ado, thank you for reading the new and improved pheonix, BBS Smuts/Lemons.





	1. Chapter 0 - Hellos and Social Medias!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I go by Kuro and I am an author who was originally from Wattpad. I had never been on AO3 except for the rare occasion when I would read something a little more fancy then what was on Wattpad. I enjoy writing these things and I would like to thank MelonBread96 for being such a big inspiration to me. The following is merely letting you know where you can find me in case things go south. Now then, enjoy!

This is an experiment for me as I don't understand how to operate this yet. Though, I assume this is the first chapter and therefore I would like to give a large thank you to my supporters from Wattpad. As we all know, Wattpad has been self-destructing at a fast rate, and due to multiple errors made I have now begun to make the switch to AO3, bless this site.

I will remain on Wattpad for as long as possible, but, in the events that my account is taken down there you can find me or on my discord, or even my Tumblr (xxkurookamixx or Kuka-Kapibara as the screen name says) On Wattpad you can find via https://www.wattpad.com/user/xTheDarkWolfx  
The new discord channel is: https://discord.gg/pjj9mqv

In those places, you can learn how to relocate me on Wattpad or any other site. PM with any other questions and have a good day/night!


	2. H2OVanoss - Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan walks into Jon's office for sexy time but doesn't realize there's more going on than what meets the eye.

H2OVanoss - “Meetings”

[Evan's P.O.V]

I watched the elevator slowly go up to the top floor, waiting was like agony, I fidgeted lightly until I finally heard it beep. The doors opened slowly and I quickly walked out into reception. 

"Hello." I say as I greet the lady at the desk, she smiles at me.

"Hello Mr. Fong, are you here for Mr. Dennis again?" She questions, tapping a pen to paper.

"Yes, is he in today?"

"Indeed he is, sir. He's working on important things though so-"

"Thank you Scarlet." I say, heading off towards the door that Jonathan was behind. 

I could hear Scarlet buzz me in to allow him to know I was there. I knocked first before opening the door with a smile. 

"Hello~!" I say, walking over seductively. 

He looked like he was a mess, his tie was down a little too far, his hair was slightly messy, and his face was red. Had it not been for the warm room I would've thought he was cheating on me, but I know Jonathan, he'd never cheat on me. 

He looks up at me with slight surprise, "Evan?" 

"Hey, baby~ I thought I'd come in and give you a nice break~" I respond, coming up over to him and sitting down on his lap, "Oooh~ Already hard huh~? All for me~?" 

I watch him blush and look to the side as he nods, cute.

"But babe, we're at the office, I have work to do-"

"Not anymore you don't, you have me~!" 

I take his papers and move them to a different paper so I don't mess them up before returning to my spot on his lap, grinding down on him.

"I want you to take me here on your desk~" I say softly in his ear before lightly nipping it, knowing I'd break him sooner or later, "What would be hotter than this~? And I'm in the mood, came from the first floor and everything just to see you. Are you gonna tell me I can't help my husband relax at work~?" 

He seems to contemplate the thought and nods.

"Alright, fine. But we have to be quick because I have a very important meeting today here in my office." He tells me before kissing my neck, pushing me back against his now empty desk.

He begins to almost nervously undress me, each button on my shirt comes undone slowly until my warm skin peeks through. He kisses down my body after peeling my shirt off, liking and nipping here and there making me shudder and moan quietly under his touch. Soon he's got both of my now perked buds in between his finger and thumb, methodically playing with them to watch me fidget beneath him. 

"J-Jon~~" I moan as he starts to attack my sweet spot, sucking softly on it.

"You like that babe~?" He questions, putting his fingers up against my lips.

I nod as I take his fingers in, swirling my tongue around them slowly, watching the lust in his eyes consume him. Once they're fully lubed up he slides them out of my mouth, pulling off the last of my clothes to prepare me.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard against the desk~ You aren't gonna be able to get yourself back down to work~" He tells me, making me shudder in delight again. 

I moan out his name again as he slowly inserts the first digit, being ruthless as he thrusts it in and out, going quickly before adding a second. The air fills with my high pitched whines and moans as I grip the back of the desk, my body bouncing slightly at the intense speed he was using to stretch me.

"Mmm, you're so warm today Ev~ So tight again~" I hear him say as he inserts a third finger, leaning down to lick and nip at my chest again, leaving mark after mark in his wake.

I curse quietly under my breath, gasping when he hits my prostate. I see him smirk but only briefly before my head hits the desk from tilting back so quickly as he abuses the spot as much as he could. He keeps going until I'm at my wit's end, right on the edge. He pulls his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty and hollow. 

I relax a little, whining at the loss as he looks down at me with a soft smile, "You sound so beautiful~" he tells me.

I watch him start to shed layers, first his jacket, then his shirt, pants, and finally off his boxers went revealing his erect dick. I nearly moaned at the sight, imagining it as it pushes into me, pounding me into oblivion. 

"Oh, babe~ Don't you worry~ You'll be getting all of this in a moment~" He tells me before lubing himself up, aligning himself to my hole. 

He slides himself in slowly, pushing all the way in before stopping but it was already too much for me as I came right then and there, panting softly. He chuckled softly, caressing my sides, making his way up and down my body. 

"Come on babe, you know we can't stop now~" He says softly, looking at me with lidded eyes.

I feel his hand trail down to my limp dick where he begins to pump me back to life. Each touch to my body seemed to almost light it on fire. He began thrusting into me, starting off slow until I was fully erect again, after that it was full steam ahead as he picked up the pace brutally.

Soon I had one leg up beside my chest as he fucked me into the desk which loudly squeaked in protest as if threatening to break beneath me. My back arched sharply as he began to abuse that sensitive wall of muscle again, thrusting sharply into it, causing me to moan louder, "Ahh~ Haah~! J-Jo-aah-n~ mnngh~"

Each thrust was soon punctuated by a moan as the sounds of skin against skin began to echo around the room, making my head start to spin. My moans soon became so high pitched I could hardly believe it was me. My eyes were closed tightly as sparks of pleasure traveled quickly up and down my spine, leaving me a quivering and moaning mess as I clawed at the desk.

"I'm close now babe~" He coos, sinking his nails into my hip and thigh, switching to hard and forceful thrusts that made me see white every time.

I merely nod subtly before tensing up on him, my eyes rolling back into my head as I cum with full force, the orgasm ripping through my body. It wasn't long after that I felt his hips still as his hot ropes spilled into me, filling me up to what felt like the brim. I could feel it dribble out as he pulled out slowly. We were both panting heavily as I let my body twitch and calm down. He always did it best when he was stressed.

[Jon's P.O.V]

I helped Evan get dressed once he regained his footing and sent someone to help him home as he seemed too weak to be able to work. Once he slipped through the doors I motioned under my desk, watching my affair get up with a blush. 

"He's too naive." I mutter under my breath, looking at Luke. 

"But that was fucking hot~" He tells me.

"And close as hell... You and Tyler are gonna be the end of me, you know that~?"

"Ah, but you love us~" Luke says, smirking before resuming our "meeting".

\- - -

Pt 2 coming... Eventually!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure most people have already read this chapter if you were involved in this fiasco, but to those of you who are new to my works, Welcome!  
> Enjoy your stay here at BBS Smuts/Lemons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you who have crossed over from Wattpad to here to show your support! I really do appreciate everything you all have done and as a content creator of stories, I will gladly begin work rebuilding the book which I and many others loved so dearly.


End file.
